legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning home after the fight with Mister Negative) Alex: *Sigh* Jack: Finally back. Miles: Yeah. Giorno: *Nod* Mm. (Erin goes up to the heroes) Erin: How'd it go? Jack: Well, Negative's dead. Erin: He is? Jack: Yep. Erin: And it Martin okay? Alex: Yeah he's fine. Erin: Oh good. Pyrrha: But... Galen... Erin: Hm? Pyrrha: He... He didn't make it... Erin: What happened? Jack: Starkiller got him. Erin: Oh.... Jack: Yeah... Erin: Damn. That.....That's rough. Bakugo: Getting killed by yourself is like that. (Miles hits Bakugo upside the head) Bakugo: OW!!! Erin: What happened to Starkiller? Qrow: Retreated. Alex: He must've went back to report to Chronos. Erin: *Sigh* Jack: Still, we got one ally out of the way. Alex: Yeah. Miles: But, Carnage is still out there. Erin: He is? Kyle: Apparently he was sent out as well. Erin: Where? Alex: Not sure but- (Miles's alert then rings out) Miles: Oh! We got something! Alex: !! Jack: Where is he? Miles: Andrion's Kingdom. In the past. Jack: Huh?? Alex: The past of Andrion's world? Miles: Yeah. Alex: Huh. Jack: That should be interesting to see. Foxtrot: I wonder what it'll be like? Violet: Maybe we'll see the kingdom before Vosorin tried to take over. Miles: Maybe we'll see his wife and son. Craig: Or maybe we'll see what the kingdom was like before Andrion was king. Erin: *Groans* Rose: Erin? Erin: I'm fine... Just annoyed... Alex: Erin- Erin: I know! I know. Just... Just go. Alex:...... Jack:....Say, I'll stay behind guys. Foxtrot: Huh? Miles: You sure Jack? Jack: Yeah. I can help keep Erin...entertained. Erin:....*Small smile* Jack: Now you guys go fight Carnage. I'll stay here. Alex: Thanks Jack. We'll make it up to you two later. Foxtrot: I'm ready! Time for Sir Foxtrot to take up his knightly duties! Pearl: Wow look at you bro. Foxtrot: Oh wait! (Foxtrot runs off. He soon comes back wearing his knight helmet) Foxtrot: Okay I'm ready! Charlie: Wow been awhile since we saw you wear that. Violet: Now you look like a brave knight! Foxtrot: Heh. Miles: Opening the portal now. (Miles opens a time vortex and the heroes step through it.) Erin:.... (The heroes are seen teleporting to the past of Andrion's Kingdom. They teleport into the castle) Miles: Alright. The throne room. Emily: Wait was it a good idea to appear right in the middle of the throne room? (Suddenly several knights are seen pointing swords at the heroes) Miles:.... No. It was not. Knight #1: Who are you!? Knight #3: Ain't it obvious?! Witches! Jessica: Wow. Rude. Knight #2: Quick! Cut they're heads off before they use they're wicked magic! Alex: Wait wait wait hold it! We're not witches! Or warlocks! Knight #2: Don't listen to them! Witches lie all the time! Miles: Seriously just- ???: SILENCE!!!! (Everyone look at over at the throne. They see a man, likely in his mid earlier 50 sitting on the throne) Foxtrot: *Whispers* That's not Andrion. Charlie: *Whisper* Yeah. Knight #4: Sir! Knight #5: They're witches! ???: I shall be the judge of that. (Suddenly a boy roughly in his earlier 20's is seen running up to the throne room) ???: Father! I heard yelling! What's going on? ???: Its all right Andrion. Simply investigating some unexpecting guests. Heroes:...... Alex: *Whisper* Weird. ???: You! Alex: ! ???: Who are you young man? Alex:... *Clears throat* R-Right. My name is Alex Lorthare. We are sorry to intrude... Uh... ???: Audouin. Alex: R-Right. Mr. Audouin. Young Andrion: HEY! You are speaking to my father! He is King of this land! You will address him in such- Audouin: Calm down Andrion. Young Andrion: But father- Audouin: We've talked about this son. Young Andrion:... Yes father. Audouin: Now then. "Alex". Who are you and how did you get into my throne room? Alex: We uhhhhh.... Audouin: Well? Alex:....It's....complicated. Audouin: You entered my throne room as if out of thin air with no warning. How is it "complicated"? Miles:..... Alex:....We traveled through time....from another world. Audouin:…………………………… Knight #3: TIME TRAVELING WITCHES!!! (The knights raise their weapons toward the heroes again) Knight #4: YOU DAMN WITCHES!!! Alex: WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD ON!! Young Andrion; Father let the knights kill them before they turn us into toads! Audouin: If they do not wish to tell me the truth. I have no choice. Men- ???: *Familiar voice* Your Majesty! A moment please! (Everyone looks to see a younger looking Vosorin entering the room) Heroes: !! Audouin: Yes Vosorin? Y. Vosorin: I couldn't help but hear the commotion, and I think I can determine if these guests are "witches" or not. Audouin: Hmmm. Very well then. (Vosorin goes up to the Defenders) Alex: Uhhhhh. Y. Vosorin: Hold still. All of you. (Vosorin staff glows at some light goes over the heroes) Jessica: Whoa! Y. Vosorin: Hmm... I don't know how true this time travel stuff of yours is, but you are all indeed from another world. Alex: You can tell?? Miles: How?? Y. Vosorin: I am a wizard. I have a great deal of knowledge in various spells and crafts. And my magic can tell you are not of this world. And you all seem to have powers within you. Knight #2: WITCHES!!! Y. Vosorin: No. Not witches. Whatever they're powers are, it is not witchcraft. Knights:...... Audouin: Hey. (Audouin points at Foxtrot) Audouin: Why are you wearing that? Foxtrot: ! U-Uuhhh! Audouin: Let me see your face. Foxtrot:..... Charlie: ! A-Aw you don't wanna see our faces man! Pearl: Yeah! We uhhh, didn't get our beauty rest today! Audouin: I'll be the one to reveal the truth. Now remove the helmets! Foxtrot: *Scared moan* (Foxtrot and the other Targhuls remove their helmets) Audouin: !! Knight #1: WHAT IN THE!?! Anne: Hey. Young Andrion: MONSTERS!!!! Alex: WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!! Miles: Everyone chill! Zulu: We're not monsters! Y. Vosorin: You're certainly no creatures I've seen before. Audouin: Vosorin! You're magic can tell that these are not creature from here! Can it tell us if they are hostile!? Y. Vosorin: Certainly. (Vosorin walks up to Foxtrot) Foxtrot: ! Please don't hurt me!! (Vosorin's staff glows as he seemingly scans Foxtrot) Y Vosorin: Hmm.... (The colors of the light coming form the staff goes from green to a nice shape of blue) Y. Vosorin: …. Your majesty. They mean us no harm. Audouin: You certain? Y. Vosorin: Yes. This one here has a pure heart for sure. Audouin: ……… Knights. Stand down. (THe knights back off) Alex: Phew. Foxtrot: Huh. *Smile* I'm flattered! Audouin: Vosorin has always helped me with things on these thing. But I'd still ike to know what brings people from another world here? Alex: Well- (The door then swings open as a frightened knight enters) Knight: SIRE!!! Audouin: Hm? Knight: Down in the village! There's a crazed monster slaughtering the citizens! Alex: That's why we're here. Audouin: You know about this monster? Alex: Yeah. And our job is deal with it. Let's go guys! (The Defenders all rush out of the throne room) Audouin: H-HEY WAIT! …. Young Andrion: Father who are they?? Audouin: I have no clue. Young Andrion:..... (Down in the village, an injured knight is seen crawling away leaving a trail of blood. Screams are heard around the village as Carnage walks up to the knight wearing a bloodied knight helmet) Knight: !!! Carnage: *Singing* All around the screaming village! (Carnage grabs the knight by the head) Carnage: *Singing* The people are all bleeding! (Carnage begins to apply pressure to the knight's head) Knight: GAAAH!!!! Carnage: *Singing* And when I get my hands on them! (Carnage then crushes the knight's head in his hands) Carnage: *Singing* POP go the eyeballs! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales